


Best Laid Plans

by Books_and_Blooms



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Blooms/pseuds/Books_and_Blooms
Summary: Weeks after their initial meeting at Shorty's, Waverly makes a plan to bring Nicole that coffee that she owes her.  She should have known that nothing goes as planned in Purgatory.  This is just a very short, fluffy, missing scene.   Canon Compliant.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly crossing my fingers hoping that season four gives us some flashbacks to season one. I'd love to see some more interaction between episode two and episode nine. Not that I think that they could have fit one more thing into season one, but you know that there had to be more to the relationship building than what we were shown. Also, I feel like Waverly shares my tendency to evoke Murphy's Law in every situation so . . . here's a some good planning, some bad luck, and a sappy ending.

Waverly Earp was nothing if she wasn’t a planner. However, she was not planning to be so taken back by a certain red-headed cop. She had in no way planned for their run-in at Shorty’s that morning. She had not planned for the taps to break, or to be so enthralled by the business card that was still laying on her dresser. She hadn’t planned to continue sharing awkward smiles and longing glances every time she walked through the station doors and into the BBD office. She hadn’t planned on waking up nearly every night dreaming about Nicole, and hoping to God that what she was dreaming about hadn’t been overheard by Wynonna . . . as Waverly was known to mutter in her sleep, and Wynonna was known to barge into her space at any given moment. She also hadn’t planned to ditch Champ Hardy so abruptly. 

After weeks of combating the inner turmoil that Officer Nicole Haught had caused, she finally gave in. She smiled down at the worn business card in her hand and decided that tomorrow she was finally going to buy Nicole that coffee. She did owe the polite officer a cup, she was now a happily single Virgo, and if nothing else came from the gesture, it might get her out of her next sidewalk shoveling citation. She had originally thought about texting Nicole and asking her to accompany her to the local coffee shop, but then, she had a better idea. She spent the rest of the evening planning out how it was all going to go, forcing down a smile and a blush when Wynonna asked her for the fifth time what she was smirking at. 

“Just a little higher,” Waverly huffed to herself as she stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She had already managed to pull on her favorite pair of dark wash, high-waisted, skin-tight jeans with no issues. The shirt, however, was giving her more trouble than she had expected. However, it was the perfect shirt for today, so she had to get it on. It was sleeveless, which always managed draw Nicole’s attention, and Waverly was well aware that the fabric clung in all the right places. She jumped, and wiggled, and struggled, as she attempted to pull the zipper to the top of the back of the silk shirt. Her frustrated sigh caused Wynonna to pop her head into the room. 

“You . . . ah . . . okay there, baby girl?” Wynonna chuckled as she watched her sister hang her head in shame, obviously defeated by the emerald green, embroidered top. Waverly lifted her head and bit her lip. 

“Can you just zip me, please? Oh, and it has two buttons at the top,” she sighed, clearly irritated. Wynonna rolled her eyes and zipped her up. 

“What the hell is this thing, anyway? Fort Knox? Hell, I don’t have to worry about Hardy schupting you today. He’ll never figure out how to get you out of that thing.” Waverly felt the blush creep up her neck at the comment. 

“Wynonna, I told you that I broke up with Champ. I’m done. We’re done. So no, you don’t have to worry about it.” Wynonna chuckled at her directness. 

“Well, whatever dude you decide is next better be a hell of a lot smarter than Hardy if you’re going to wear shit like that. Or at least better with his hands.” Waverly stifled a small laugh. She was used to Wynonna being much cruder than herself, but she still couldn’t stop herself from mumbling out a very quiet, “Oh, I’m sure she is,” as she watched her sister walk away. 

After Waverly managed to shoo Wynonna off to meet Dolls for today’s mission, she finished her make-up and then frantically searched the house for her favorite tube of lipstick. God, she hated it when Wynonna used her things without asking! She hated it more when Wynonna didn’t put her things back after “borrowing” them. She had spent at least a half hour last night trying to remember what shade she had on the last time she and Nicole had discussed Wynonna’s antics at the station. Nicole hadn’t been very subtle in her attempts to tear her eyes away from her mouth that day. Waverly smiled as she remembered how red the officer had gone after she realized that she had been caught staring. Now, where would Wynonna put it? After an hour of looking, and growing more disgusted by the minute, she gave up, opted for a simple gloss, and headed out the door. She was already running much later than she had planned. 

Waverly stood in line at the coffee shop, checking her watch. It was already after 9:00, but she still had plenty of morning left to make it to the station. By the time she reached the front of the line, she realized that she had no idea how Nicole took her coffee. She remembered Nicole asking for a cappuccino the day that she first came into Shorty’s, but she wondered if that was just because the machine was new, and Shorty had just hung a sign for it in the window. She heard the man behind her let out a huff as she debated her options. She opted for two drinks. One cappuccino and one regular coffee, cream and sugar on the side. Even though she was usually more of a tea girl, she could always drink whichever one Nicole didn’t want.

As she waited for the barista to finish putting her extras in the to-go bag, she heard a crack of thunder. Oh no. She looked at the barista and then back to the window. The sky had turned instantly black, and the wind had started to blow hard enough to forcibly rock the free-standing sign that stood outside the door. 

“Any . . . ahh. . . chance we can hurry this up?” The barista stood behind the counter, leaning slightly, waiting on the pot of regular coffee to brew.

“Sorry, the pot was almost empty when you ordered the regular. It should only take a few minutes.” Waverly instantly kicked herself. Nicole had specifically said she wanted a cappuccino, and she shouldn’t have second guessed herself . . . and now she was going to get stuck in the . . . CRACK! Lighting not far from the shop had touched down. The sky opened, and it was immediately raining so hard that she couldn’t see from the window to her jeep. Waverly ran a hand through her hair as she remembered that her umbrella was in the backseat. 

She internally debated waiting on the storm to pass before attempting to leave the coffee shop. The storm had come on so suddenly that she wondered if whatever Wynonna and Dolls were up to today didn’t cause the dramatic shift in the weather. She checked her watch. 9:35 A.M. If she left now, she wouldn’t make it to the station until almost ten o’clock. Just as she thought the universe was against her, the rain started to slack back off. She decided to make a run for her jeep. She hugged the coffee carrier to her chest as she dashed across the parking lot. She made it to the driver’s-side door just in time to remember that she locked the doors when she got out. She sat the coffee carrier on the hood and began the process of digging through her purse to find the keys. Thunder clapped and the rain immediately picked back up. By the time she got herself and the coffees into the jeep, she was absolutely soaked. Her make-up was running, her hair was sticking flat to her head. She thought immediately about turning around and going home, scrapping the entire plan because apparently today was not the day for this, when her phone buzzed. It was, of course, Wynonna asking her to meet her and Dolls at the station. Apparently, they had disturbed a supernatural relic that caused a major shift in the weather. No kidding! Waverly grumbled and wondered if she could sneak into the station. She had an extra set of clothes in the locker room that she could change into. Granted, the leggings and crop top that she had for sparring practice wouldn’t draw as much attention from Nicole as her current apparel, but at the very least she would be dry. 

Waverly creeped into the station slowly, peeking around corners in a blatant attempt to avoid the officer. Just as she rounded the next corner to the hallway with the locker room, the lights went out. Another crack of thunder was heard off in the distance and the hallway had become totally black. Waverly felt her way to the wall and used it as a guide to continue down the hallway, desperately attempting to change clothes before she was seen. She bumped into something just as the back-up generator kicked the lights back on. 

“Waverly? What are you doing? Did . . . did you drive here in that?” Nicole instantly put her hand on Waverly’s arm, and worried her eyebrows, as she looked her up and down. Waverly let out a long sigh and handed Nicole the coffee carrier. This was not how she wanted today to go. She had planned on surprising Nicole with coffee at her desk, and then Nicole asking her to sit and chat. She had planned on Nicole being taken back that she had thought of her first thing in the morning. She had hoped that Nicole would consider the gesture sweet and make her feel special. She had hoped that Nicole would notice that she did it just for her, and not for the entire station. She had even concocted a back-up plan of leaving Nicole a little note if she wasn’t at her desk. She had planned on telling her to “enjoy” and that “they would have to go for coffee together next time she worked an afternoon shift”. She imagined Nicole smiling as she read it. She did not plan on being drenched . . . and embarrassed . . . standing in front of the officer . . . again. 

“I . . . ummm . . . brought you coffee. You know, because I . . . I owed you a coffee,” Waverly stammered as Nicole looked from the disheveled Earp, to the cardboard coffee holder, and back again. “Gah, just never mind! I had it all planned out, but just forget it,” Waverly huffed as she took off toward the locker room, leaving Nicole standing there holding the coffees and wondering what in the world had gotten into her favorite Earp today. Nicole sat the holder down onto her desk and paced the floor. She debated what the appropriate amount of time was to follow Waverly back there. She certainly didn’t want to walk in on her changing, but if something was majorly wrong, she didn’t want her back there upset and alone either. She looked at the clock. It had been about ten minutes. Was ten minutes long enough to change and dry off? Nicole shrugged, looked at her coffee, and smiled that Waverly had driven to the edge of town to bring her coffee on her morning shift. She instantly decided ten minutes was long enough and walked back to the lockers. She paused and knocked on the door to be safe. 

“Waves, ahhh, Waves are you okay? I just wanted to make sure everything was alright . . . because you seemed kind of upset.” She heard Waverly let out a frustrated moan and then heard a clang against the lockers. Nicole bit her lip and waited on a reply. 

“Well, you may as well come in,” Waverly spat, clearly upset. Nicole decided maybe it was best to back in, just in case. Waverly rolled her eyes at the officer, as she leaned back against the lockers, still fully clothed and unable to change, because she once again needed help. She groaned, threw her hands up, and asked Nicole as politely as she could to please undo her shirt. It took everything in Waverly’s power to not break down crying of embarrassment, because how in the world does this situation happen twice? She wasn’t expecting Nicole to immediately bust out laughing. She turned to see the officer, both hands covering her mouth, unable to contain herself. Waverly stared slightly dumbfounded at Nicole in her fit of laughter, smiled, and then chuckled herself. This had to be the most ridiculous thing in the entire world. 

“Come here,” Nicole cooed, still giggling, as Waverly walked over to her and slowly turned around, pulling her now rain-waved hair to one side. God, she smelled good--like lavender shampoo, and honey, and rain. Nicole was happy that Waverly couldn’t see her because she knew that she had unconsciously licked her lips. It would be so easy for her to lean down and press a kiss on Waverly’s exposed neck, right behind her ear. Heck, it would be easy to spin her around, pin her right up against the lockers, and do exactly what she had been fantasizing about since she first saw Waverly. Nicole let out a shaky breath at the thought. Waverly shivered in anticipation when she felt the officer’s breath hit her neck. Waverly was trying to be patient, but when she didn’t feel Nicole pull the zipper down, or undo the buttons, she started to feel self-conscious once again. 

“You. . . ah . . . need to undo the two top buttons, and then the zipper,” she stated softly. This snapped Nicole out of her momentary lust-fueled trance. Immediately, Nicole popped the top buttons and had no trouble slowly unzipping the shirt the rest of the way down. Waverly smiled to herself and thought, yep, good with her hands. 

“Ok, so are you good then . . . with the rest of it?” Nicole asked immediately blushing as Waverly turned around. Waverly smiled as she nodded and looked up at Nicole through her eyelashes. Nicole was a little caught off guard that Waverly was looking at her with such intensity. She brought one of her hands up to rub the back of her neck, deciding that maybe a joke would break the tension. 

“You know, I don’t know how it is that you’re always asking me to take your shirt off, Miss Earp. You know what they say about things happening in threes. If it happens again, I’m going to have to assume you’re doing it on purpose,” Nicole joked, smiling wide enough to draw Waverly’s attention to her dimple. Waverly grinned up at her. 

“Well, Officer Haught, I don’t know how it is that I always end up soaking wet whenever you’re around,” Waverly stated matter-of-factly . . . at least until she flushed absolutely crimson when she realized what she just said. Nicole couldn’t even contain herself as she chuckled over Waverly’s misstep, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling too wildly at risk of embarrassing the brunette any worse. 

“Ok, well, how about you take care of . . . ummm . . . all that,” she gestured to Waverly’s soaked clothes, “and I’ll pop our drinks in the microwave and meet you at my desk when you’re done.” Waverly smiled and nodded, beaming that Nicole still wanted her to sit and talk after today’s disaster. Just as Nicole was turning to leave, Waverly caught her hand to stop her. 

“How about on your next afternoon shift, I’ll text you, and we can meet up for coffee? Since . . . you know . . . now I owe you another one,” She asked as she traced her thumb over Nicole’s knuckles. Nicole smiled softly as Waverly dropped her hand. 

“Sounds like a plan, Waves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was enjoyable. This is my first fic on Ao3, but I did write a few things on fanfiction.net for other fandoms years ago. I just found Wynonna Earp this past summer, and now I'm obsessed, and anxiously awaiting the return like everyone else. :)


End file.
